


Persistence

by Characterless



Series: Happenstance [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: All The Tropes, Consent, Domestic, Haunting, Idiots in Love, Kink Negotiation, M/M, PTSD, Pet Names, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Riding, Slow Build, credence doesn't talk much, credence is the wife, cute af, like at all, percival is gentleman, wearing each other clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Characterless/pseuds/Characterless
Summary: Percival Graves had never met this young man that seemed to haunt his every waking moments. He was a mystery to him. The only thing that he could say for sure, was that it had something to do with the case of Gellert Grindewlad and Credence Barebone.





	1. The One where Percival is Haunted by the Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was created after seeing a beautifull picture of a talented author takkyb1 you can find the picture [ Here](https://takkyb1.tumblr.com/post/153685033165)  
>   
> Beta-read:
> 
> Chapter 1-4 by:[ mugsandpugs](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mugsandpugs/pseuds/mugsandpugs)  
> Chapter 3-7 by [ Selkar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SelKar/pseuds/SelKar)  
> 

It was just a few weeks after being found, rehabilitated, and returned to his post as a chief Auror when Percival felt for the first time the hair on the back of his neck stand on end and thought he heard a faint whisper of, "Mr. Graves... “  

Percival looked wildly around, but saw nothing out of ordinary, so he cast a few detection spells -out of sight, since he was on a no-maj street right now- but found nothing.  

He made a mental note to mention it to his physician, since he sometimes hallucinated while imprisoned, maybe some residual magic was still on him.  

 

The next time it happened, Percival was 100 % sure that it was real. He felt a deathly cold hand caress his back and saw from the corner of his eye a swell of blackness. Percival was starkly reminded of the reason of his imprisonment as he heard a softly whispered, "why?"    
   
He fled to library and started researching.  

There was nothing much on the subject of an Obscurus and their Obscurial, only basic information: Magical beings who suppressed their magic in order to hide, until it consumed them inside out. But since the case of Credence Barebone was unusual itself, Percival was understandably lost. No human had ever survived their Obscurus, and Obscurus' in turn could not survive without their host.  

By method of observation he found that his shadow only bothered him in places without magical elements; he could stay in the Congress building for however long he wanted and his shadow never bothered him. But once he stepped out of the building, the hair on the back of his neck stood on its ends and he kept feeling hands on his back, grabbing his arms and once even he felt a breath play over his right ear. The hands on his back slid up to his shoulders with the words, “Good to see you again, Mr. Graves."   
 

All of this resulted in him barely sleeping and sometimes even staying in his office for more than few days. Percival was lost.  

He'd hated Gellert Grindelwald even before his imprisonment, guts churning at the idea of a man who willingly created mayhem, but since this mayhem had managed to reach even Percival, his hatred intensified. Being kept months on end by this man was nothing from what followed after his capture and subsequent escape.  

Percival was interrogated, even placed under Veritaserum although willingly to confirm his innocence, but suspicious looks kept happening and questions about the greatest dark wizard never wavered. People stopped him and asked about Grindelwald, but nothing,  _nothing_  was more horrifying than feeling phantom hands caressing his back and a body standing by his bed that disappeared in cloud of darkness as soon as he woke up.  

The next time something grabbed his hands, Percival forced himself to stay calm and whispered “What do you want, child? “   

Clear feeling of something traveling from his waist to his neck stopped. Percival, for whatever reason, felt the hands solidifying and right in front of him felt tendrils oh blackness form. Suddenly a body pressed right into his back and a broken sob sounded right next to his ear. “All I ever wanted was your attention.”  

Then the darkness and black tendrils disappeared and Percival could breathe for the first time in weeks.  

The Obscurial boy did not return for a several days after that.  

  
   
***

 

Porpentina Goldstein found him under the mountain of books and scrolls filled with scribbles. His hair was matted face unshaven and tailored clothes that once fit perfectly and stylishly, put on carelessly. The buttons of his coat done up lopsided. His Auror duties had long been abandoned.   

She looked at him with pity, and if there was anything in the world Percival hated more than Grindelwald, it was that.  

“Mr. Graves,” he heard her whisper. “What’s happening? Everyone is starting to worry. You haven’t attended any meetings in weeks.” 

 With desperation clinging to him, he stoops up and stepped closer.  

“Goldstein, you were there, were you not? During the Obscurial case?” Percival had read that she was one of the people against harming the Obscurial boy.   

Despite the uncomfortable look on her face his desperation drove him closer. “Please connect me with Mr. Scamander, he must know something about obscurus, according to the files he had one in his case. Please Goldstein, you must help me get rid of him!”  

Goldstein, he realized looked apprehensive as he took her arms. "Please, help me!" He exclaimed, then, with the fatigue of many sleepless nights he sat back in his chair, breathing heavily. 

 

 "Get rid of who, Mr. Graves?" she asked, looking around as if expecting to see someone else. "Are you talking about Credence?"  

Credence.  _Credence_ , yes  _that_ was the name of the boy. 

"Credence." Percival tasted the name on his lips and found he wanted to say it again. "Where is Credence now?" He asked, desperation in his voice, "Please tell me have you felt him too?" 

Goldstein looked ashamed as she said the next words, broken-hearted as if it was her own fault "Credence is dead, Mr. Graves."  

And Percival knew she was lying, to him and to the authorities. Yes, officially the boy named Credence Barebone had died; it was in the files he received right after waking up in hospital, but Percival knew.  He Felt Credence around him, heard his voice and felt his hands.  

The boy was alive. 

"Do you know where Mr. Scamander is?" He asked, this time more calmly. He felt ashamed of this outburst,  Goldstein bit her lip and looked troubled. She hesitated for a minute but then she shook her head. 

 

Percival felt hopeless for a second, and then remembered he was an Auror, the  _chief_  of Aurors and not for nothing. He could find Mr. Scamander and ask him why Credence was with him almost every single waking hour.  

"Goldstein, please. Could you excuse me?" He motioned for the door and it seemed as if Goldstein actually understood. With one last worried look she left.  

Percival was alone.   

*** 

It took a while for Mr. Scamander to answer his owl, it seems like he moved a lot and owls tended to get confused by multiple apparition. His tracking spell told him, as soon as he received his answer, that Mr. Scamander had stopped around Europe but then had headed to Scotland's Hogwarts where his owl found him. 

He considered sending his family's eagle Ganymede but felt that would be hunted if let outside the states. His owl Europa managed this trip in 2 weeks. During this time,Percival felt Credence's presence more frequently.  

Nowadays when he woke up he could actually see a body made of a black fog, slender hips and a face, barely visible but elegant standing at the feet of his bed.

If this boy wasn't haunting him he would actually consider taking him to his bed; he has seen a grainy, badly developed photograph of the boy and he was just Percival's type.  

 

According to Mr. Scamander, Credence wasn't the only above 10 aged Obscurial; apparently as soon as Mr. Scamander found out about Credence, he looked into the matter and found that there was a girl about 30 years ago, who managed to reach age of 14.

 

It was, however, extremely rare; according to Mr. Scamander's notes there had only ever been only a 2 Obscurials aged more than 10: Credence and the girl.  

The boy was special above all. Percival could not imagine the amount of power that Credence held, the amount that would be able to feed his darkness but manage his light as well.  

Percival shuddered at the idea of that powerful wizard and for a second felt relieved he did not actually grow up in wizarding community. He could have been another Grindelwald.  

Then, however he ashamedly realized how much damage Credence caused, and felt that maybe with proper guidance he could have been a powerful light wizard.  

Shaking of his stupor he continued reading the letter.  

It seemed that Mr. Scamander was confused by Percival's question whether an Obscurial could survive a blast like the one his aurors delivered that obliterated Credence's physical body.  

Scamander asked if he had seen Credence in the last few weeks, and for a second Percival's blood ran cold.  

"Mr. Scamander was very kind to me, Mr. Graves." The words appeared out of nowhere chilling the air around his writing desk. " Not like you were." Suddenly Percival was pushed of his chair and felt nails digging into his shirt.  

Crying out loudly he quickly stood up like a wild beast and looked around.  

No one was to be seen, not even the mass of darkness ever present from the corner of his eye that signalled Credence's presence.  

"It wasn't me!" He shouted to the empty room. Panic made his voice crack. 

"It wasn't me," we whispered, but only silence answered him.   

 

 *** 

 

When Percival woke up the next day his head hurt so badly and his vision swam so quickly that the first thing that he did was vomit on the carpet next to his bed.  

Immediately vanishing the sick, he summoned calming draught and pain-relief potion and took both in quick succession.  

As he lay on his back silently willing the potions to work their magic, he felt something cold brush his hands. For a dear second, he thought it must be Credence here to finish his work from yesterday but it turned out to be the empty bottle of whisky he downed yesterday.  

Searching the label for the solution to all his problems and finding none he braced himself and stood up. Despite suffering mild vertigo, he went to wash his face and brush his teeth.  

 

 He felt stupid for his actions last night. It had seemed really smart to drown his panic in alcohol but now that he felt clear he realized it did not help his situation. Deciding to take a shower before work he took off his clothes and stepped into the shower.  

 

As he stepped out with his hair wet, for some reason cold despite being in the scalding shower, he passed by the mirror and from the corner of his eye he saw a silhouette.  

Stopping and returning to it he saw the reflection of a delicate boy, his mouth swollen as if he'd bitten it repeatedly, the dark circles under his eyes pronounced, bangs hanging around his eyes due to his hunched head.  

The boy seemed not to notice him because he was staring at the floor, but when Percival looked around he did not see this boy; only his mirror showed him.  

"Credence," he tried  

Unsurprisingly, the second he uttered those few syllables, the boy, Percival presumed Credence, violently turned his head to him and stared at him with bottomless eyes.  

"Mr. Graves." Percival could see his lips moving, but no sound escaped.  

 Credence started shouting, his lips and jaw moving wildly; however, Percival still could not hear anything. The boy started crying. Rather than suffer the image, the older man turned and walked out of the bathroom, promptly putting on some clothes and escaping his house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love and I'm lonely and needy. Let me feel it.


	2. The one where He is Doubted and Tried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Next chapter 19.12.16

 

Walking around MACUSA was strange these days; many of his fellow workers stopped and ogled him as he walked by. He knew what they talked about, that he had been captured by the Dark Lord and tortured, that he went crazy and his mind no longer properly worked, or that he was still Grindelwald’s spy here.

The truth was half there and half out there he supposed. Grindelwald never touched him, except that time they dueled and Percival lost both duel and his own freedom for the next few months.

Other than the occasional visit to snatch his hair for a potion that Percival supposed must have been Polyjuice and his meals delivered once a day by magic, he never saw him.

It was the solitary confident that kept driving him mad. Not the occasional visit from the strange looking wizard with mismatched eyes and white hair.

And sure, nowadays he must look crazy as he kept seeing Credence all around but no one else did, but what was he supposed to do when a foreign entity haunted his days.

Percival once again cursed Grindelwald to the gates of hell.

As he stepped into the elevator shaft one of his aurors stepped in with him. Nodding his head as a greeting he turned, until he suddenly felt a wand tip in his back.

"Jeremy," he said, voice calm. "What are you doing?

"I'm sorry, Mr. Graves; Presidents orders." Jeremy said and nothing else.

Being led at wand point was strange for Percival. As a chief Auror he had done many prisoner walks, but he never imagined it would be him on the other side of a wand.

As he was being led Percival suddenly realized that their destination was probably the main justice hall. A fear struck him suddenly as he knew what was happening. The only reason he would ever be led like this, the only possible offence he might have committed, was being imprisoned by Grindelwald.

And since he was being led as a criminal, Grindelwald must have escaped with help from his department. They must have thought he was the one who let him out.

 

Turning the corner, he thankfully realized there were only the bare bones of the congress waiting for him.

"Madam President," he bowed his head

"Mr. Graves," Madam Picquery said in a clear voice. "Can you please tell us what you were doing last night at eleven?" She asked.

"I was at home drinking a whiskey and reading a book, if it may please you Madam President.  May I ask what this is about? Why am I being held at wand-point? "

Soft murmurs sounded through the hall. Somewhere from his right Percival thought he heard a soft " _traitor,"_ but could not be sure. Madam Picquery quieted the hall with a raise of her hand.

"Gellert Grindelwald escaped our holding cells today." Her voice rang throughout the whole hall, demanding authority in the way that that Percival always admired in this woman.

"And I suppose I am brought here today because I am suspected of helping him?" The hall once again started murmuring, the word 'traitor' this time much more pronounced.

"I did not help Gellert Grindelwald escape, and as you very well know I took an oath under Veritaserum that proves that at least the last time I did not in anyway help the Dark Lord."

It seemed as if the Congress hall was not aware of the fact that he had taken the truth serum. Looking interestedly at Madame President he continued, "If you desire, I will allow to be subjected to Veritaserum once more, to prove that I had nothing to do with Grindelwalds's escape and that my loyalty lies to the Magical Congress of the United States."  
  
Percival felt the hands holding his own behind his back and the wand digging into his back lower when everyone was expecting Madame Presidents answer.

Picquery indicated her head to the potions master Pocio who summoned the potion and gave it to her.

"Please conjure a chair for Mr. Graves; it will not take too long but it would be better for him to sit."

The guard that was holding him flicked a wand and suddenly a chair appeared in the middle of room. Percival sat down with a heavy stomach.

Pocio conjuring a glass of water and, in front of everyone, adding a single drop of the potion, gave it to Percival.  
  
Taking a deep breath. Percival took the glass and downed it in one go. Immediately a haze went over his mind.

“Is your name Percival Graves?” The President asked.

“Yes,” he heard his own voice reply.

"Are you forty years of age?"  
  
"Yes."

"Did you attend the wizarding school called Hogwarts? Try to lie this time,” the President requested.

Percival tried to make his mouth form out the word 'yes,' but all that came out was hollow “No.”

"Do you or have you ever conspired to work with, or assist in any way, the criminal known as Gellert Grindelwald?”

“No.”

“Very well, you are dismissed Auror Graves,"Madame President nodded.

“Mrs Goldstein, could you please accompany Mr. Graves to wherever he wants to go?”  she addressed Goldstein.

Percival had not even noticed that Porpentina Goldstein was in the attendance. She was probably there because she was so tied with the whole case of catching Grindelwald.

Goldstein picked him up from the chair and as they were leaving Percival heard.

 “As you can see wizards and witches, Mr. Graves has nothing to do with Grindelwald’s escape. I think it’s time to let him be,” the President addressed the whole hall "Now we need to have our Justice department look for the proper culprit."

“Where do you want me take you?” Porpentina asked when they closed the doors behind the justice hall.

Percival had to think for a bit, his mind immediately went to his office, he would be safe there but his heart betrayed him. The serum told the truth: “Home,” he said. "Take me home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love and I'm lonely and needy. Let me feel it.


	3. The One where the Letter Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: 22.12.16

It took him a few tries to actually wake up. Headache and confusion clung to him like a thick fog as he tried to look around himself. He was in his own bed; that was good. But he was still in his work clothes; that was strange. Turning around, he noticed a piece of paper on his bedside table.  

Opening it he read.  

 _“_ _Mr_ _Graves,_  

 _I have been tasked by Madam President to bring you here. The court ruled in your favor and you’ve been cleared of all suspicion._  

 _There is some pie in the cupboard from my sister, enjoy,_  

 _Porpentina_ _Goldstein”_  

 

Percival remembered now, the truth serum and the congress. Being accused of helping Grindelwald… that Grindelwald escaped from his holding cell. Percival felt the hair chill as he thought of the dark wizard.  

Thankfully yesterday he did not say anything embarrassing, or anything about Credence while under influence. Thinking about the serum he tried to lie.  “I do not like pie,” When he managed to say the words out loud he knew that the serum had worn out. 

Getting up and freshening, he decided to go back to his office. He knew he should be on the task force trying to apprehend the person who had let out Grindelwald. Taking the piece of pie with him, he prepared to leave.  

 

As soon as he stepped out  of his front door however, he could feel _him_. There was a darkness around him and he knew that Credence must be the source of it.  

"Credence," he whispered into to the night, feeling the black fog swirling around him. "Credence, I am not that man. I have never been."    
   
One of the tendrils of darkness lashed out at him, and tearing the sleeve of his coat.  

Several hisses of "liar” formed an overlaying sound from the mass of darkness. The swirling motion then grew stronger and started to solidify in front of him.  

"I was locked away and have never met you," Percival raised his voice. A few electric lightbulbs around him burst and glass rained down; he could feel a shard cut his face but he pushed on. "Someone using my face hurt you immeasurably, but it was not _me_ _!_ “   
   
He saw the swirling darkness coalescing into a human shape and decided to keep talking.  

"Credence, you did not deserve how they treated you. You did not deserve what your mother did to you!" he shouted into the black night.    
   
He felt one of the tendrils latch onto his leg and, as he lost his balance, he could finally see a face in the dark: a hollow face with white eyes smudged like a ruined painting vibrating wildly.  For a second his mind wandered to a wand that is still firmly in its holder on his left hand. He wondered if he should attack... But something made him hesitate. 

"The man wearing my face was cruel man, he manipulated you, but I am not him!" Percival exclaimed. He could see now, the face of the boy who was haunting him. His strange looking bowl cut, the hunched shoulders and deeply wounded look. So, he continued.   
 

"Please understand Credence that he took my face, my voice." His own broke just a little admitting this. Oh, how he hated how easily he lost. "He made it his own so that he could live in America. The man you met was a very dangerous wizard."   
   
He tried to imagine what it must be like to this magical boy who has never been in a magical world. Could he even understand the difference between light and dark wizards? "He attacks magical and non-magical people alike; he does not care for anyone who does not share his views," Percival tried to explain.   
 

Credence looked at him strangely, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. As if the person Percival was talking about, wasn’t Percival at all.   
 

"Credence, in the past few weeks whenever you were with me, did you feel as if I acted like him? Did you feel me cruel? Did you even for a second doubt that the person you saw was not the one you knew?"    
   
The boy’s eyes shifted to the left as if in recognition.  

 

"I do not know you, Credence. As much as it hurts you, we are strangers. It was a dark wizard who was speaking with you, who hurt you so terribly." 

 

Finally, the boy seemed to have found words. His voice sounded quiet, unused and little hollow as he asked, "What was his name?" 

 

"Grindelwald." Even the name tasted foul on his tongue. "His name is Gellert Grindelwald. He is a dark wizard from Europe. He imprisoned me and took my identity. I was locked away for a long time."    
   
Credence looked around confused. His shape still vibrating slightly, seemingly calming down.  

"Grindelwald," Credence says quietly, as if tasting the words.  

 

In the next moment, Credence disappeared in the black cloud that Percival has come to know so intimately, leaving Percival alone once again on the steps of his home.   
 

*** 

 

As soon as the second letter from Mr. Scamander arrived, Percival left all work behind and went home.   

Arriving at home he grabbed the letter opener and with shaking hands opened his letter. Carefully sitting down on the sofa he began reading.  

According to the second letter Mr. Scamander sent him, there was another girl who was able to reach age above 10 years old.  The obscurial girl, despite going berserk, managed to reign in her obscurus. She was able to be calmed and talked down by her brother. She still had outbursts from time to time, but overall managed to live. She would have been able to reach maturity, had she been not accidentally killed during a duel.  

Percival pondered where Mr. Scamander found this information. This seemed like something that should be in the books and in research papers about obscurials that Percival read. After all, he had read plenty of research papers and books and this was the first time he heard of such an occurrence. Before Credence, the only documented case of obscurial's age had always been below 10 years old.  

But, Percival thought, this was hundreds of years ago, during the Salem trials where obscurials were most often created. Maybe there were plenty obscurials over the age of ten that just hadn't been recorded properly.  

Suddenly Percival wondered where Credence's soul really was; was it here with him? What happened when Credence turned into the black cloud? Did he disappear? Did he go into a limbo, gone from existence until called upon?  

What would happen if he tried doing just that? 

"Credence," he tried, and in an instant felt someone sitting beside him on the couch.    
   
"Yes Mr. Graves," was the quiet answer. The boy sat rigid in his seat, posture strangely bent, he faced straight ahead not looking at Percival at all.  

A little startled, he asked, "How are you feeling?" 

"Fine, Mr. Graves," Credence answered quietly. His voice had an otherworldly quality, as if the voice itself was made from many speaking together. When Percival looked at Credence properly he could see that the boy was a little blurred around the edges. The boy had a painful expression on his face, clearly miserable to be called upon.  

"Credence, are you hurting?" Trying to soothe him a little, Percival reached for the boy’s hand, but as soon as their hands touched Credence erupted in a huge swirling mess.  

Wild and uncontrollable magic levitated things off his bookcases and tables and flung it around, glasses that Percival had just seconds ago put on the table flung themselves into the wall and shattered.  

"Credence" Percival shouted 

"Credence I am sorry, please calm down" the swirling mass slowed its movement, in the large office of Percival's home it dwarfed everything around him. Even his _office_ _,_ that was the largest room of his house, looked modest compared to the vastness of Credence's mass.  

"Credence, I am sorry! I will not touch you again!" 

Suddenly the black cloud imploded and there stood Credence.  

"I am very sorry, Credence" muttered Percival into the sudden silence. "I shall not touch you again" he repeated.  

Credence nodded, his shoulders hunched and face downcast but Percival felt little bit hopeful. The boy may have been shattered into pieces, but he could be reasoned with. This could work after all. 

*** 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love and I'm lonely and needy. Let me feel it.


	4. The One Where Things Get Little More Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter 25.12.16

As the days went by, Percival called upon Credence more often, sometimes just so Credence could watch Percival doing dinner or when Percival was reading.  

Often times Credence would sit in silence across the room from Percival and follow him with his gaze, never speaking a word. He rarely showed unless called upon and thankfully attacks that used to happen constantly lessened with the amount of calls Percival made.  

The calls never happened outside of his apartment, as Percival was still worried what would happen if Credence erupted in a crowd. The boy still disliked being touched and such action could happen on the streets accidentally. But as days went by, Credence let himself come nearer and nearer to Percival, and two weeks after their first conversation Credence actually sat once again on the same sofa where Percival was reading.  

It happened one afternoon when Percival had a rare day off, after calling upon Credence and the boy appearing, Percival took out one of his favorite books and started reading it aloud. He often narrated what he was doing so the boy could get used to his voice. Reading aloud seemed like the next step to anchor him into this world.  

Credence, he found, liked listening to him reading aloud. As soon as he started the young boy stopped whatever he was doing previously and sat with him on the couch.  

This time however, after a half an hour, Credence actually leaned against him. 

Percival's voice faltered as his heart skipped a beat but continued reading anyway. The boy... Credence seemed warmer. Percival remembered the earlier attacks and the deathly cold hands that used to grab him, but for some reason Credence appeared warmer, and little bit more solid. A small piece of happiness spread through Percival. That Credence, the boy whom Grindelwald hurt so much using Percival’s face 

 could learn to trust in him felt special. Very special indeed.   

The first-time Percival heard Credence's voice without prompting was during one of those sessions. He was reading some of the files from work out loud, or maybe it was one of the books from his bookshelf and Credence asked about it. After that Credence's quiet voice filled his evenings.  

Sometimes his boy asked about books, sometimes he would ask about the dinner Percival was making at the time and during one of more memorable evenings Percival came home and found Credence quietly singing a song that sounded vaguely Christian.  Percival was so shaken up that the keys he was holding fell to the floor with loud audible clinks and startled Credence who promptly disappeared...  

Credence rarely appeared without being called but sometimes Percival would come home and find his reading glasses moved, his bed made up despite leaving it a mess in the morning, his laundry folded.   

Percival felt homely and warm just thinking of this wonderful boy.  

*** 

"Credence" he whispered a few weeks later when he came home. Credence nowadays held mostly solid form, but it paid off from time to time to call upon him. As nothing happened, Percival felt worry creep through him.  

How come Credence had not appeared when  he called for him.  

He usually did even when in solid form, it felt as if Credence was especially attuned to his voice and could hear it miles away.  

"Credence" he raised his voice.  

Nothing happened.  

Cursing the deceiving calm that was around them these days, he thought to the aurors in his department. He forgot that he was probably being watched in reference to Grindelwald's disappearance, what if they had come here? 

But Percival's wards weren't triggered.  

Then again, they hadn’t been triggered with the countless visits from Credence. 

He checked the wards anyway but found nothing. The only person passing his threshold was Percival himself. His House has powerful charms and anti-apparition spells that forbid apparition in his property. So, no one had actually come to his house.   

"Credence" he called now much more worried than before. He heard a soft whimper from somewhere in the house.  

Percival pulled out his wand and began searching. Casting few detection spells, he found nothing set them off even as he pushed deeper into his home.  

The first room he reached was one of the spare bedrooms he has in his house, carefully opening the doors and finding nothing he moved on. The next room was his office, which may prove to be more dangerous since he kept magical artefacts there. Once again more quietly he whispered “Credence” but nothing happened. Trying the door for his usual set of spells he found that his wards were once again not breached, and upon entering, he found the place exactly as he had left it this morning. 

The last door on this floor led to his bedroom and its adjacent bathroom.  Preparing himself for the worst, his mind momentarily flashing to the dark alley and Grindelwald’s sneering face as he won their duel, he prepared his most powerful spells and threw the doors open.  

The boy. The boy…. His boy was lying on his bed. Credence was sleeping in his _bed._ His wavy hair, longer now than in the grainy pictures of his case files, flung around him like a halo on Percival's pillow. His mouth open, and so, _so_ red, so enticingly red Percival had to swallow saliva that appeared in his mouth. His usual set of clothes still on him, it seemed as if the boy intended to take a nap and fell asleep much more deeply than he intended. Percival reminded himself to get the boy new set of clothes.  

The boy thankfully did not awaken with the bang that accompanied the doors slamming against the wall, thank god, but for the moment Percival had other worries on his mind. The boy looked impossibly innocent and Percival felt like a pervert as he felt himself beginning to grow hard.  

Upon stepping closer he saw that Credence's eyelashes shone with what Percival realized were tears. His arousal quickly forgotten he stepped closer to his bed and called "Credence, can you hear me?" 

But Credence appeared deeply asleep. Percival carefully kneeled on the bed next to him, still attentive not to touch him. "Credence wake up, please" Worried that Credence was not waking up he cast few status detection spells, but Credence just appeared to be deeply asleep.  

Seeing as nothing was wrong with his boy he laid next to him and continued searching his features for any discomfort...  

His thoughts strayed to his lips again and how sharp his cheekbones looked. A thought flashed in his mind of Percival seeing his come-on Credence's face, of licking it off his beautiful red lips and high cheekbones.  

With groan, he turned away from the boy and tried as hard as he could to think of something else.   

 

*** 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found beta-read #blessed  
> Comments are love and I'm lonely and needy. Let me feel it.


	5. The One Here Stuff Gets Even More Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter 28.12.16

Percival woke up with a start. Someone was in his bed. Furthermore, someone was leaning against him and breathing on his neck, their whole side pressed into Percival’s own. Turning over quickly he flung the person on their back, wand digging into their neck, and growled. As soon as he did however, he felt guilty. Credence, who now that he remembered slept in his bed, was looking at him with wide eyes, mouth slightly ajar with surprise.  

Clearing his throat and licking his lips which did not escape Percival's notice, nor helped his morning wood, Credence spoke: 

"Mr.  Graves I am sorry for falling asleep in your bed, please don't punish me"  

All of sudden Percival felt sick to his stomach and incredibly guilty, here he was thinking of... of doing things, when his boy was worrying about being punished.  

"It is my fault Credence" Percival muttered. He got off of Credence and tiredly lied next to him, “You did nothing wrong, it did not occur to me that you may need a place to sleep, or merlin-forbid a food” 

A horrible realization came to him "have you been eating, Credence?" Percival looked at the boy. He was still wearing the same clothes he has been wearing for the past 3 months, the same shirt the same coat and trousers, the same tie, although the tie was discarded right now. Probably lost somewhere on the bed. He looked, Percival decided, thinner. As his gaze returned to Credence's face, he realized the boy looked guilty.  

"I am so sorry Mr. Graves, I have been stealing food from your cupboard!"Credence looked teary eyed and his lips quivered as he said this. His eyes strayed towards his belt on the floor and for a horrible second Percival remembered that Credence was used to being beaten.  

"Credence" he said to the boy, "It is completely my fault that I did not provide for you." Credence's eyes returned to him confused. "You are my guest here, it is my duty"  

Picking himself up Percival raised his hand as if to touch Credence's cheek, but remembered himself. His hand hovered in air with Credence's eyes fearfully studying it, but as soon as Credence realized he would not strike him. Credence himself came closer and pressed himself into the raised hand.    

For one excruciating second everything was silent, and then Credence moaned... Time stood still. Credence closed his eyes a whimper escaping him, and Percival realized with shame that seeing such an evident display of longing filled in his own member. 

"Credence" Percival whispered gently "It is no sin to feel good when people touch you" His voice sounded coarse so he cleared his throat...  

As he did however Credence opened his eyes and Percival lost himself a little himself in those chocolate eyes.  

Credence flushed pretty pink and dropped his eyes, as soon as he did however he raised them in surprise. Confused Percival looked down and realized with a start that his erection was pressing into his slacks and making very visible tent.  

Flinging himself from the bed, Percival profusely apologized and fled to his bathroom leaving behind very confused boy.  

***  

Making food now meant cooking for two people. Finding out what Credence actually liked to eat, was however matter of trial and error. Food normally isn't all that good in impoverished churches so Credence’s tastes were questionable.  

Still, Percival liked to see his boy eating, something that took a lot of energy actually coaxing Credence into. Percival liked even better seeing Credence's eyes light up after a particularly good meal. Credence it seemed liked his food less seasoned, probably because he wasn't used to seasoning all that much, but Percival certainly tried to accommodate.  

On one of the days that he had to work, as soon as he finished at MACUSA, he went to his tailor and ordered one of his favourite suits for Credence. It was a great ordeal to make Credence get out of the rough rags he was wearing before, but now he wore Percival’s things. Credence might be taller than Percival, something that actually surprised him since the boy constantly bowed his head and made himself as small as possible, but his body was still one of a boy and a thin one at that. 

 

Bony, deprived of proper nourishment from young age. His shoulders resembled more those of a girl than of a man. So Percival’s clothes were actually larger on Credence’s body, and Percival’s shirt might have rode up Credence’s hips when he was reaching for something but it looked deliciously like something a lover might wear.  

Percival needed to get Credence his own clothes as soon as possible, since it was hard not to walk around his house in a state of constant arousal without Credence noticing.  

The boy looked just delicious.  

But even then, he needed clothes that actually fit him, so one afternoon instead of dedicating it to reading aloud to the boy, or finishing some documentation for Madame President, he told Credence that they were going to take his measurements so that he could place the order at the tailors. 

As always happened when he tried to provide something that the boy thought he didn't need, Credence refused at first, stating that his clothes were fine, and "really, Mr. Graves, you have already given me so much, I could hardly accept...". 

However, as was also usual, Percival just insisted that he believed it was necessary until the boy gave in. 

He had taken the time to look up the particular spell beforehand, not wanting to intrude upon the boy's personal space in such an intimate manner, and so grabbing a piece of parchment he flicked his wand at a leather tape measure he had also bought specially for this occasion, and proceeded to take his boy's measurements. 

The wonder and shine in Credence’s eyes was everything that Percival wanted to see and satisfied this primal urge he was feeling around Credence more and more.  

 

More and more these days when he woke up Percival felt calm and wonderful, gone were the headaches which so often accompanied his line of work, he actually looked forward to coming home and seeing another being in his house. Moving around, breathing and living a life. Credence got comfortable and nowadays almost never disappeared in a puff of smoke unless startled, and even then it looked more adorable that terrifying as it once was.  

It took only a bit of coaxing to get Credence to come back once startled and Percival got so much better at making cocoa for his precious little boy.  

He thought that he may have crossed a line one time when he came home from a particularly hard day at work and went and collapsed onto the couch for a moment, letting himself fall sideways, putting his head into Credence's lap. The boy froze, not moving a muscle for so long, Percy eventually realized that there might be something wrong. He blinked tiredly, thinking about sitting up and apologizing, but before he could, Credence managed to calm himself and started to run his fingers through Percival's hair 

 

Percival decided that the day he brought sweets home was the happiest day of his life. He did not particularly care for sweets, but going by the street to the tailors he passed a bakery store with a wonderful arrangement of baked goods and immediately thought of Credence. 

Would Credence like sweets? He liked cocoa well enough, maybe he would appreciate some sweets with them. 

The bakery, with a polish sounding name on the banner up front, was giving off a wonderful smell of baked goods and Percival decided he wanted to bring something for his sweet boy at home. Going in was kind of a hassle as the bakery was currently full of people, but thinking of Credence lighting up after receiving the sweet Percival thought that maybe it was worth it after all.  

Looking around he noticed many curious looking sweets, some looking like animals, and upon closer look he actually realized, that they did not look like normal animals, but some of the beasts from the wizarding world.  

Smiling to himself he took one of each, not knowing what Credence actually liked, and dropping off a few nickles at the counter to the round happy clerk he went out.  

"Credence" he called into the hallways as soon as he got home, Credence did not appear in the puff of smoke as he used to do, but actually walked up to Percival in a very domestic way, his bare feet slapping on the floor.  

"Mr. Graves," Credence greeted him. He was wearing one of Percival's shirts and trousers, too big on Credence. His trousers too short, but slipping off his hips so Credence had to constantly pull it up. Percival thought about showing his suspenders to the boy, but then decided against it. The boy looked too delicious.  

"Come Credence, I have something for you," he passed him and took his hand along the way so Credence would follow him, the boys bare feet once again slapping on the floor.  

Putting his groceries on the table, he first took out the brown paper bag from bakery.  

"Look Credence, some of these animals are magical," he grinned at Credence's face.  "The bakery I stopped at seemed to be owned by a wizard. I will have to look into them, but Taste these first" he held up a piece of a sweet expecting Credence to take it from his hands, Credence instead, for whatever reason, leaned into Percival's space and took a bite of the baked good right off his hands.  

"Credence" Percival sighed eyelids fluttering as pleasure run through his body.  

Credence's eyes flicked to his face and looked at him strangely for a second. "Like taking a communion" he said with a small barely visible smile and took another bite, this time little bit of cream smearing on his upper lip.  

Percival's eye immediately flicked to the cream.  What would Credence do if... Before he could finish his thought though, his own body betrayed him and he leaned into Credence's space, irresistibly attracted like a moth to a flame and wiped the cream off his lip with his thumb, tasting the sweetness of the cream and little bit of salt of Credence's skin. 

Credence stared at him with eyes like saucers, mouth agape and face flushed.   

"Credence" Percival whispered softly voice cracking a bit, "I'm sorry, but may I kiss you?" Percival asked. 

The boy's eyes focused on Percival's face, and the older man could see for a second that Credence's eyes flickered to his lips. Then he nodded slightly.  

Percival thanked god that the boy agreed, leaned once more into Credence's space, this time his hands pulling Credence into him, his fingers caressing boys waist and as their lips met, for the briefest moment Percival could hear Credence's moan, low in his throat and breathless. Kissing Credence's cheek this time, he took a step back, thanked Credence and went on to preparing their meal with his heart hammering like crazy.  

"Mr. Graves?" Credence croaked out.  

"Percival, Credence" Percival said.  

"Mr.... Per..... why did you do that?" The boy's confused tone of voice made Percival look at him. Credence's eyes brimming with tears probably overwhelmed. The older man quickly came to Credence's side, the vegetables he'd been cutting forgotten. Wiping the beginning of the tears off Credence's face he mumbled. "Because my darling boy, I wanted to, simple as that. You are very kissable" He whispered this last sentence into Credence's ear, and felt as the boy's body trembled.  

"Did you like it? "he asked pulling away just enough so he could see Credence's face.  Credence once again flushed scarlet and looked down. It took several seconds for the boy to answer but he did in the end with slight nod of his head.  

"Would you allow me to kiss you again?" Percival asked. Credence startled, eyes flicking to him but nodded.  

"Ok," Percival breathed out and leaned again into Credence's space, stopping a few inches short of reaching him. "You can always change your mind, Credence, all you have to do for us to stop, is tell me so. I will always stop when you ask me to." He felt rather than heard Credence answer and after that he dived into another kiss. Slow and gentle, not at all passionate like he was used to with many of his past lovers, Percival felt that this boy deserved much more. To  be shown that this world could be beautiful too.   

Carefully untangling himself from the boy, he pecked once more Credence on his lips and hugged him.  

"My darling boy," he sighed out. "I am so happy you appeared to me."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love and I'm lonely and needy. Let me feel it.


	6. The One Where Someone Familiar Enters the Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter 31.12.16

Chapter 6  

From then on, Percival got a welcome home kiss every time he got back from work, just a delicate little peck on his lips, that warmed Percival inside and out. Although Credence never initiated kissing, he was incredibly responsive and always moaned so deliciously, Percival often had to excuse himself from the room, so he did nothing untoward or unwelcome.    

It took a lot of effort to keep his hands to himself, when they slept together in his bed, Credence seemed incredibly innocent and Percival wondered if the boy was untouched, he seemed very inexperienced and the idea that Percival could possibly be the first person to ever touch Credence in that special way aroused him even more.   

His boy started wearing the clothes that Percival bought for him, clothes that he humbly thanked for, and took particular care with, every time he got dressed. However, he still wore Percival's clothes to bed.  

His form was  also starting to fill in with proper meals and a warm, stress-free environment, but Percival suspected he would never be as muscled as Percival was. Percival took care to always leave food already prepared for Credence in the cupboard so the boy could eat whenever Percival wasn't around.   

Credence never followed him as a shadow outside of his house anymore, it seemed to Percival that Credence never actually left the house these days. When asked about it, Credence just muttered that he liked it in Percival's house and had no reason to go out anymore.   

Percival realized that they were living now as a proper couple, they _slept_ in the same bed, _kissed_ goodbye and welcome home, they _cooked_ together and although they did not _touch_ each other besides their kisses, Percival was beyond happy to have this wonderful boy in his house.   

If there was something Percival was unhappy with, it was his work. The longer he worked after the incident and longer he got better, the less he felt looks thrown his way and more thrust was put in him again.   

Porpentina Goldstein was asking at least once a month if he was "Quite alright, Mr Graves?" and apparently, her sister sent his way a cocoa from time to time so he felt that at least the Goldsteins were ok with him again. But President Picquery, he felt, did not share their same enthusiasm, and sometimes Percival worried if his breakdown in the months that Credence haunted him, affected his career more than was let on.   

Ms. Goldstein had told him early on that she held no bad feelings towards him, since she knew it wasn't him who sentenced her to death. The search for Grindelwald was something they had in common, and she seemed at least as obsessed as he was.  

As he often came from work early these days, not wanting to leave Credence at home alone too long, he brought his casefiles with him.   

Sometimes, though, he had to stay at his department longer than he wanted, and those times he worried for the sweet boy that was waiting for him in their home. When this happened, he sent Credence a Patronus telling him that he would be late –after explaining the first time how Patronus charm worked-.   

Credence seemed interested in magic a lot, he dared not touch Percival's want yet, but wondered about all the other magic that Percival did in front of him.   

One of these days when he had to stay little longer, as he was finishing sending his message and the silver hedgehog hopped away and disappeared with puff of silver light, Goldstein crashed into his office.   

"Mr. Graves!!!" Her voice was urgent, and standing up quickly he started circling around the desk as she came closer "We have a lead on a person who let Grindelwald escape" she said."One of the prisoners in the row of holding cells Grindelwald was held in is willing to speak to us. He is currently serving time in prison, but he's talk if, we reduce his sentence" Porpentina rushed quickly through her findings. 

"Follow me" Taking his coat on his way out the door, Percival went out, barely waiting for Porpentina to exit before sending a quick charm to lock the door, heading then for Madame President's office.  

"Have you informed President Picquery yet?" he asked as an afterthought, almost certain no one from his team would have done that without consulting with him first, but with the latest bout of mistrust from Grindelwald's actions using his face there was some room for doubt. 

"We have yet to inform her, I just found out this information myself from my informant and went straight to you."  

"Good thinking Goldstein, we need Picquery's permission to lessen this prisoner's..." realizing she did not say the prisoners name, she added "Montgomery Stein" "Mr. Stein's sentence"   

"What is Mr. Stein's offence?" he asked, it must have been something light if he was not sentenced to a death draught, as most of the serious offences were.   

"He's a smuggler. He sold several types of magical beasts before being caught" she said, disdain in her voice. Percival wondered if the disdain was there because of Mr. Scamander.   

Convincing Piquery took no time, the prisoner wasn't a serious offender, so she agreed on a lessened sentence, if the wizard could actually provide them with useful information.   

Taking this information to Mr. Stein wasn't easy thing, getting to the American wizarding prison held in Guantanamo's hidden floors took only apparition, convincing Mr. Stein took little more work as the insidious little man seemed to know exactly how desperate they were for the information.  

He demanded a lot of benefits, besides his shortened sentence, and after some useless attempt at a renegotiation of terms, Percival just had to agreed to them. Time was of essence, and they couldn't waste it arguing with someone they could just capture again the moment he put a toe out of line. 

 The information they got was well worth it, it seemed.Auror Jeremy Walkins, of all people, was the one who let Grindelwald out, and to add salt into the wound, the auror was still working in the department, left behind to act as an informant, charged also with the task of deliberately muddying the waters to help Grindelwald control the Congress. 

Finding the place where Auror Jeremy hid was easy, what was not easy however, was getting through the traps laid onto the hideout. The first auror that went to the door got thrown ten meters into the air and trashed for a second mid-air before falling to the ground.   

His body twisted into such a horrific form that Percival was sure he was dead even before he crouched down next to the body to search for pulse on his neck.   

"No one come to the door"Percival shouted out so everyone heard him.  

He called for a curse-breaker from MACUSA and waited for the opportune moment to strike.  Porpentina apparated away, after informing him, for blueprints of the house that would surely be in the archives. She returned with the curse breaker in tow, pulling out the large blueprint that hovered above the ground only minutes later. 

"There are wards all around the property, mostly dark ones" the curse breaker informed him.  

"There are standard anti-apparition ones too." Making a complex hand motion that made the house glow with different sigils.  

"Thank Merlin, otherwise Walkins would have escaped already." , Porpentina sighed out in relief. Percival was still observing the house, the body of the dead auror was being carried away, some of his aurors already casting notice-me-not charms concealing their actions as they were right next to no-maj household.  

"We have confirmed that there is someone alive in the house" The Curse breaker called out to Percival. Her wand glowing purple and Percival for a second marveled in beauty of her spell casting.  

"It seems to me that the only entrance is the one in the front" Porpentina, who has been studying the map, pointed to a little line that on her blueprints signaled the doors.  

"Also we think that there is no vanishing cabinets, or any such thing so he has no other option but to come out through the front door" 

It took about another five minutes, before the curse-breaker deemed it safe to even step close to the house. 

So as soon as they were allowed, they stormed the hideout, Percival assigning different groups of aurors to the several floors of the house before going in, with him leading the group clearing the staircase, and going all the way up to the attic, with aurors splitting from the main group in the different floors, leaving him with only two aurors by the time he got to the last floor- the attic. 

As quietly as possible, he stepped into the the room. As soon as he did, however, a curse hit the aurors next to him, who had been standing at the exact place where he had previously stood.   

"Mr. Graves, how good of you to visit" Percival felt his mouth getting dry, he knew _this_ voice, "Well, well," Grindelwald purred out, finally coming into view, "Would you look at how _healthy_ you look." He smiled wryly. 

Percival listened to nothing else and threw a curse at the dark lord.   

"So I heard you returned to the Congress" the Dark lord said in between creating a shield and shouting out curses "but you seem to have problems acclimating to the position again, don't you?"   

Percival stepped to the right as the bone-breaker curse whistled past his left hand. He threw his own in retaliation, and shouted out "Shut up". 

They exchanged few more courses before suddenly, part of the floor he stepped on creaked and collapsed, and as his ankle got stuck in the whole, he felt himself falling backward.   

The curse flung at him in that brief moment of inattention was scarlet red, with lightning all around it, and for a second Percival felt _desperate_.   

He would not see _his_ boy again. He would not be able to _read_ to him again. What would happen to _his_ boy? For how long would he stay alone in the house, _waiting_ for Percival to come back, when he _never_ would? 

His body seized in uncontrollable agony, his heart felt like it could not give even one more beat. 

And as he felt his consciousness slip, Percival whispered out one last, quiet "Credence"   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find out what happens next on New Years Eve!  
> I swear I didn't plan it like that.  
> Also don't you just love cliffhangers :)
> 
> Comments are love and I'm lonely and needy. Let me feel it.


	7. The One Where Everything Gets Resolved

Waking up in the hospital was something that Percival hoped would not happen so soon after the last time.   

His body felt weak and when he tried to take a deep breath he found he could not, every time he breathed in or out he felt his heart clench a little and he remembered the curse that was thrown at him. The heart-breaker. Nasty curse that crushed the heart of the opponent after several minutes.   

He realized he must have been transported to the hospital as soon as the curse hit him. Survival rate among the people hit by Heart-breaker was incredibly slim.   

"You were very lucky" melodic female voice woke him from his stupor.   

Opening his eyes he found a blond woman standing next to his bed. Percival thought she looked similar, something about her and the manner she spoke reminded him of someone,  

"I'm Tina's sister, she asked me if I could wait here in case you woke up"   

Oh yes, Queenie Goldstein, she has been sending him the cocoa. It was really good, with marshmallows in it - a rare treat.  

"I'm glad you liked them so much, but frankly I am surprised  you have not asked yet why Tina wanted me to stay"   

Wait, did he say it aloud?   

"No, I'm legilimens," she answered . Percival immediately thought about the biggest secret he now held, about the boy in his apartment, about...  

"There's no need to hide him now. Credence saved you. Everyone knows he's alive" She did not sound judgmental, she was just kindly telling him the facts. Percival looked at her again.  

"He appeared out of nowhere in a cloud of black, and as soon as he saw you lying there, went berserk and completely obliterated half of the building, Grindelwald escaped, unfortunately. Tina found the person you were looking for who helped him. He's dead. "  

 Realizing he had not thanked her yet he tried to move his hand, but found it held by someone just out of his sight. Turning to the right, sleeping on the hard hospital chair, was his precious boy. Percival's coat around his shoulders and his longer hair covering his eyes.   

"He loves you" Goldstein said, voice clear as a bell.   

Startled, he turned to Queenie, blinking owlishly at her. He felt strangely warm at this information. Slipping his hand out of Credence's he reached for the boys head, smoothing the hair that was tickling Credence's cheeks back. The motion seemed to wake Credence, who groaned quietly and opened his eyes, as soon as he found Percival awake cried out in happiness.   

"Mr. Graves!!!" He climbed onto the bed and hugged him so tightly Percival's ribs protested a bit. "He can't breathe, darling." Queenie reprimanded Credence. But Percival could care less about his ribs when he had lapful of his wonderful boy.   

 "Oh Mr. Graves I was so worried, I felt you calling me and as soon as I appeared I saw you lying there, God you made me worry so much" In the time that Percival knew Credence he never knew him to speak to speak so animate, Credence was a quiet boy, he liked to listen but rarely spoke. Percival realised he must have worried him a lot. 

"Shh" Percival shushed him, "I'm fine now" he kissed the boy's neck  

"It's okay, darling boy"  he sighed out into Credence's ear, "I'll live" Percival started rocking Credence.   

"I thought you would disappear" Credence sobbed into his ear "That you would disappear on me and leave me all alone"    

"Shhhh" Percival consoled" I'll never leave you, my darling boy, remember that" Percival continued rocking him and went on to caress his back.   

"As long as you want me, I'll be with you." He promised.   

And it was a promise he intended to keep.   

*** 

As soon as Percival was released from hospital, he was reprimanded by Madame President for hiding a " _dangerous_ _magical being_ _, who's destructive power almost_ _obliter_ _ated_ _statue of secrecy_ _"_. Promising to teach the boy magic and enrolling Credence in some of Illvermony courses, or at least finding a private tutor for him.  

"What's Ilvermony?" Percival felt Credence whisper into his neck, Credence had not let him out of his sight since waking up in the hospital.   

"It's a school, where you learn how to control magic as a child" Percival murmured.  He did not want to be parted from Credence, the boy would most likely be shunned as he was much older than even the oldest students and strange in his own way. 

"You should have been invited as a child, since you are magical, but somehow you weren't. Probably your mother's fault" pressing a kiss onto Credence's crown he apparated him home.    

Deciding to do investigate this later he took his boy to the bedroom to sleep.   

"Oh my darling boy" he whispered as he laid him on the bed in what Percival decided to call _their room_. "I missed having you here all to myself." He kissed his cheek and went off to find his  sleeping attire.   

Stepping out of his trousers and letting his shirt fall to the ground he heard a soft moan behind him.  Turning around he saw that his beautiful boy was once again beet red, and looking at him with clearly visible want.    

"Oh Credence, all you had to do was ask" he kneeled only in his boxers onto the bed and kissed him breathless. Taking off his clothes he went on to kiss his shoulder.   

"My boy “Percival whispered, feeling Credence shudder Percival looked into boy's eyes finding hem wide and glassy. "Do you like that?" He asked, his face mere inches from Credence's cheek now. "My sweet boy." Percival breathed out these words in wonder as he kissed more and more of boy's skin. He felt  once again Credence shudder.  

"Please" Credence sighs out "please don't" Stopping suddenly and pushing himself away from Credence he gives him a chance to speak. "He.... _Mr_ _._ _Graves._... the _other one_ used to call me that" Percival's gut squeezed themselves at those words.  His memories fled to the darkness and to the mismatched eyes. His arousal instantly forgotten...   

"I am sorry Credence, I had no idea," he pushed out with an effort "What would you like me to call you?"   

Credence's eyes widened.  His skin pale skin flushed, Percival seductively leaned in "Do you want to be called darling, hm? Or sweetheart, my pet, or perhaps my treasure. " He purrs out all of those and feels Credence tremble at each one of those.   

"My treasure" he ghost those words over Credence's ear. "My beautiful treasure, mine" Percival scrapes his teeth along the shell of Credence's ear.   

"My beautiful wondrous boy" he whispers as he presses kisses to Credence's face, to his neck, to the hollow of his collarbone.   

"My wonder" he breathes out into one of the nipples. "my heart’s desire" he mumbles into his sternum, "the one thing I have been waiting all my life" he lovingly uttered, each word as in prayer to each of Credence's ribs.   

"Credence" he says as he waits at the waistband, as soon as Credence's eyes blown wide from overstimulation meet his, he states as clearly and as truthfully as possible "You are worth every love and every affection, and every touch and every hug. You, simply put Credence, are worth it" And with that his attention was directed elsewhere.  

  

***  

It's been 3 months since Percival was released from hospital and Credence and percival began their life as a couple. Credence was currently sitting atop Percival's thigs, black hair longer now than it was couple months ago when they first met, brushing his shoulders, lips bitten and puffed up from too much kissing and too much lip biting. The moon illuminated his chest marred with little wounds and when Percival’s hands caressed Credence’s back he could feel the numerous scars on his back.  

Percival moved his hands towards Credence’s face, “Come here love” he whispered “give me a kiss”   

Credence cracked one eye open, clearly enjoying the dominant position and the soft whispers Percival used often when they were enjoying themselves. He leaned over Graves and gently nibbled on his lips.   

“Please Percy,  let me-…” he brokenly sighted out. His pupils blown wide open, his hair hanging over them like curtains, face illuminated by the moon  he looked incredibly beautiful - like a god of old times. Moving slightly to feel again Percival deep inside him brushing against that sweet spot inside.  Crying out he threw back his head in pleasure and as he did Percival felt  for the first time in his life something stir in his chest, felt it close around his heart and punch a breath out of his lungs. _He was deeply_ _irrevocably_ _in love._  

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Comments are love and I'm lonely and needy. Let me feel it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love and I'm lonely and needy. Let me feel it.


End file.
